All Of Me
by OrchideousQuietus01
Summary: When Mercedes locks up the memories of Sam for too long, those memories begins to break out on her Grammy night. Inspired by My Immortal by Evanescence Piano Version. One shot.


**Hey! I'm still working on SITW chapter 3. I already wrote the last chapter for it. I'm kind of working backwards with it. Anyways, is anyone familiar with 'My Immortal' with Amy playing only the piano? It's raw, sweet and haunting. I was totally inspired by it. In italics are the lyrics of the song. Amy Lee added more in the piano version.**

They shouted her name; their cameras still flashing non-stop, she looked at every direction that had a camera held up smiling away. She posed with grace and charmed them with her curves, glowing brown skin, big brown doe eyes and her dazzling smile. She locked away the memory of him. Her heart clenching and weighing that he was gone.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppress by all of my childish fears. I would give every breathe from my chest. To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear. And if you have to leave, I wish you would leave._

She still remembers the way he would bend down, wraps his strong tanned arms around her naked waist. His whispers of sweet nothings tickled behind her ear. She would turn to look into his bright green eyes. Those green eyes…

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._

Oh God no, she was slowly tearing to open the memory of him. No, their memories. Why did it have to be now? At the Grammy's. She was in control and it was her night. The heartache was coming in and the dam she kept up was no use anymore.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

He cried when his father passed away from his heart attack. She would cradle his face as he held onto her body as if his life depended on it. Mercedes was there to kiss away his tears. He was there when she screamed out of fury over her father's affair with another woman. He was there pinning her down as she was kicking and screaming. She stopped and broke down crying. She saw that she clawed and ripped his white t-shirt. He was there to help her from fighting with her father. They held hands through it all.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._

The morning sunlight peaked through their apartment window. She woke up first. She reached over and touches his golden brown hair. Her hand moved down, her finger traces lightly his nose and full lips. She kisses him lightly and he happily returns the kiss by grabbing her body into his.

"Good morning, my beautiful angel." He greeted with his southern drawl. His mouth travel from her lips, jaw line, neck and lingered on her collarbone sucking there. She moaned in pleasure. He freed her breasts from her purple teddy gown and looked up at her again. His eyes full of undying love. He saw the same in her brown eyes, "My one and only love." He said with confidence and passion.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

Sam was alive in her dreams. Everything flooded into her about Sam.

"The winner for best new artist goes to.." Lady Gaga said cheerfully and ripped open the envelope, "MERCEDES JONES!"

Gwen, Mercedes' mother, hugged her daughter tightly and told her that she was proud of her. Mercedes cried happily as she walked up to the stage. Lady Gaga hugged Mercedes told her she knew she would win, congratulated her and gave her Grammy.

"First off, I thank God. My mama, Gwen, I look up to your love, and strength. To my best friends, Kurt, Quinn and Tina for their constant push. My glee club family Mr. Shue, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, Finn and Rachel, love you guys. My fans for the support! The studio, and the crew who help make this album take flight. Finally…" she paused her heart beating loudly from her chest.

_I love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain, but I can't live without you. I love to live without the constant fear of endless doubt, but I can't live without you. _

"Finally, to you Sam I say yes. Thank you everyone!"

The coward cheered her as she walked off stage. She won another Grammy for best album. She thanked everyone and Sam her inspiration for the songs. She got back to her apartment after all the after parties and celebrating. She was still lonely. She enter her living room, there standing was Sam.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm so damn stubborn!" she ran into his wide open arms. She held onto him, inhaling his after shave and feeling the warmth of his body. He held her tightly, burying his face into her hair, and inhaling her honey milk lotion.

"I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't have been so full of my own damn pride." He cupped her face looking into her brown eyes, "I miss you so much, my beautiful angel."

"I miss you too." She smiles looking into his green eyes.

He knelt down on one knee and took her left hand, "I saw what you said. I'm going to ask properly. Will you do me the greatest honor to be my wife?" He held up a gold band ring with heart shaped diamond.

Tears rolled down her face, "Yes, I'll be your wife only if you be my husband."

Tears rolled down his face, "Yes, I'll be your husband."

They smiled at each other; he stood up and kissed her setting off fire in their bodies. He scooped her up and headed towards the bed room.

_You still have all of me, me, me._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon! Peace and Love!**


End file.
